My Sword, My Love, My Ginryuu
by Geekies
Summary: You can say it's crack. Fye gets tired of Kurogane's obsession with his sword. KuroganexGinryuu Some KuroganexFye
1. Object of my Desire

_**A/N: Hey! Yeah. You're about to read a fic that you might just... kill me for. You can say it's crack… but I say it's love! Who's Ginryuu? DON'T YOU KNOW?! Ginryuu isn't on the character list?!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own Tsubasa and if I did then I'd probably hate myself forever.**_

----------------------------

The blade seemed to shine in the dim glow of the moon, but no one seemed to realize such a beautiful object resting in the hands of the dark-haired man. Eyes were on Kurogane himself instead of his beloved blade. No one knew how precious his sword was to him, and how he loved it more than maybe even his said lover. No, he loved Fye more. He was sure of it. He couldn't help but locking eyes with him, a cute and smiling little blonde, with little not being much to go by.

"Kuro-sama!"

Kurogane went back to staring at his beautiful sword. At that moment, he found Fye's voice to be annoying, so he simply ignored the man.

"Kuro-puu! Hyuu!"

"Would you stay quiet for a while?!"

Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other, sensing that their overly tall companions needed space, "We'll be in the other room."

"Play nice!" Fye cooed. Right when the two left the room, Fye toppled over on Kurogane, who never let go of his blade. The expression upon the blonde's face disappeared and turned into a serious and somewhat lustful gaze, "Kurogane, I love you, now put that sword down and love me like the man you are!"

If this hadn't happened before, Kurogane would have wondered where the cheerful-voiced blonde went. Though the Fye on top of him was the Fye he was in love with, he couldn't bring himself to put his sword down.

"You and your sword," Fye sneered, attempting to take the clothes off his super special lover, but it was difficult with Ginryuu hovering over wherever his hand seemed to wander. After a while, he realized that Kurogane was guiding his sword to block him on purpose.

"Kurogane please!" the blonde groaned. In response, he received a blunt, "Get off." Silence pierced the room. Then finally, "Get that damned sword out of your hand right now!" Fye tried to wrestle Ginryuu away from Kurogane but was thrown back by the offending object itself. As quickly as possible, the blonde got on his feet and made his way to the nearest exit. Before he could make his presence completely forgotten in the room, he left Kurogane something that he hoped he'd think about.

"When you get tired of fiddle-fucking with your sword I'll make sure you don't find me until a week after, you jerk! And then you'll see how lonely you are without me as you pleasure yourself with the sharp part of that damn thing. I hope you have fun you bastard."

After staring at the door Fye escaped out of for a minute or so, he glanced down at his beautiful blade. "Ginryuu, how about we take Fye up on that suggestion?" Though he didn't use the sharp part, he decided to rub himself against the hilt, and was very satisfied being with his object of desire.

------------------------------

_**A/N: Like it? KuroganexGinryuu is like…my OTP. XD Though… I can't draw Kurogane so I'm writing a fancfiction of it. This pairing needs more love. I was going to make this super crack you know? But I made it serious crack. I was sooo going to have someone telling Sakura and Syaoran that they're clones so they don't matter. XD Learn to love it.**_


	2. A Plan

_**A/N: I couldn't leave it alone.**_

----------------

It had been more than a week since Kurogane picked his sword over Fye, and it seemed like the man was having a damn good time. Fye couldn't help but peek in on Kurogane in the late nights. The image he'd see was Kurogane reading and Ginryuu lying under a cover, the tip of the sheath sticking out and resting on a pillow. Other times, he'd see Kurogane sleeping and Ginryuu propped up against the wall, book lying open before it. At this sight, Fye would close the book and push Ginryuu down. In the morning, Kurogane would figure that Ginryuu had actually _closed_ the book and fell over from reading too much.

Other nights, Fye would find both Kurogane and Ginryuu asleep. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the way Kurogane's arm held Ginryuu close, and how his breath fell onto the blade. His hot. Moist. Breath.

"I can't take this," he finally said. Syaoran and Sakura turned their attention to Fye, who was no longer wearing his false smile. "You know, you should just keep smiling." Syaoran mumbled. "Yes, smiling is good," Sakura murmured. "You two are worthless! You're clones any way so you don't even matter!" The two stared at each other and remained quiet.

"I'm going to get back at that damned Ginryuu if it's the last thing I do!"

Silence again.

"You can speak you know," Fye mumbled into his hand.

Syaoran used the opportunity to give his two cents, "I think you're being silly. It's just a sword. And would it really be the last thing you do?"

Fye glared at him, "Tell Kurogane that!" Then after a while, he smirked and cried out, "The last thing I do will definitely be an act toward Kurogane! I'll make him love me whether he likes it or not!"

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked.

Mokona choked on Watanuki's glasses, which came from the other Mokona and died.

"I'm going to use your body to get Ginryuu out of the way. And Sakura will run away with you which will leave Kurogane and I alone! Then we'll have the most heated, heart-pounding, breath-taking tryst that I have ever experienced! And from there it will _not_ be the last thing I do!" Fye explained.

"I can't even understand you and I think it's a bad idea, only because of the weird gestures you're making." Syaoran pointed out.

"What?"

"Asshole."

"You suck."

"You're an idiot."

Mokona came back to life without anyone knowing.

"Since you guys can't understand me I'd like to say that you can all use me for your sexual pleasures all you want because I'm still cooler no matter what I do."

Syaoran wore a dubious look on his face, "You whore."

"W-What?! I can understand you all now!"

"Whoops."

_**THISISNOTCRACKTHISISNOTCRACKTHISISNOTCRACKTHISISNOTCRACK**_

Kurogane pulled Ginryuu out of its sheath slowly, and dramatically. How slick and smooth it was. "Ginryuu is a boy…he's very shy…very cute…just my type," he mumbled, holding his blade close to him. "Ginryuu, I wish you were a human."

"I'm human," Fye drawled, leaning in the doorway.

Kurogane kept his gaze on Ginryuu. He had made it this far in avoiding Fye, and thought about how he was getting very used to the feeling of the blonde not crawling all over him. But almost as if he read his mind, Fye fell on his knees to try and catch Kurogane's attention. Failing, he began to crawl toward the man, who only looked up to see him shortening their distance.

"Kurogane…"

"Fye, I don't really—"

"You are very much ticking me off," Fye almost whispered, grabbing at his kimono and pulling him closer.

"Get--"

"Not this time! I'm sure you miss the feeling, the sweet feeling of human flesh." Fye pressed himself against Kurogane's chest, and ever so slowly rubbed his cheek against Kurogane's. In the process, he guided Kurogane's free hand against his thigh.

Kurogane didn't speak, which worried Fye, and then finally, he set his gaze on his heart's desire. He was staring at Ginryuu, absolutely not paying attention to Fye any more.

"Kuro--I can't stand this! I'm losing a battle of love to a sword and I feel like an idiot!"

This time, Kurogane was in fact paying attention to Fye, but didn't respond.

At this point, Fye made a decision; he was going to take Kurogane by force! Screw the plan he had before! "Well then Kurowanwan…" he began to undo Kurogane's kimono and only until he felt the warm breath of Fye fall upon him is when he started to realize what was going on.

"Fye wait--!" Obviously, he couldn't really wait anymore and cut Kurogane off with a passionate kiss, something he very much wanted as of lately.

Suddenly, Mokona came in.

"Hey guys! Mokona's here to ruin sexy time again! Mokona almost died today! Isn't that sad?! What would you do without me?! I'm so useful!"

Fye's plan was ruined, so instead of spending a hot, steamy night with Kurogane, he chased Mokona around with a flute. He no longer cared if he couldn't understand anyone.

Meanwhile, Kurogane still loved Ginryuu, because true love never dies.

_**THISISNOTCRACKTHISISNOTCRACKYESITISTHISISNOTCRACK**_

_**A/N: Hey guys. That's the end I guess. Enjoy? I pretty much made it crack in the end. KuroganexGinryuu forever! Yay! I'm not on anything. I swear to you. Also, I spell it like Fye, say it like Fye. I'm not going to spell it another way either because blah. Also, I lied. This is probably not the end.  
**_


	3. A Human is Fine Too

Blond hair seemed to flow away in the wind as a frustrated Fye stomped around. He wasn't balding; he was ripping his hair out in frustration. He'd nearly had it with Ginryuu, and he wanted Kurogane to stop obsessing over the damned sword, so he came up with a quick plan.

"Yuuko! I have a favor to ask."

The mysterious, black-haired beauty glanced at Watanuki for a second. They had been discussing something before Fye had interrupted them.

"A wish or favor comes with a sacrifice, and we'll finish this conversation later, Watanuki," Yuuko explained, shooing the bespectacled boy away.

"Yes, I'll give you my beloved staff if you turn Kurogane's sword into a human." Fye suggested, holding his staff before him.

Yuuko nodded and took the staff with a mischievous smile, "Alright, I'll do so, with a twist."

"A twist?"

"Yes, you'll see what I mean later."

With that, Yuuko sent Fye back to the world he had been in.

-----------------------------------

"Ginryuu! What the hell?! You… turned into--" Fye listened to Kurogane's yells and smiled in victory. He wouldn't love his sword so much now since it was a lowly human, like himself.

"I-I'm sorry master, this has never happened before," he heard a voice mumble. It must have been Ginryuu, who had a surprisingly nice, yet shy, voice. There was silence for a while, but soon Fye heard Kurogane pacing.

"It's okay, you must be confused too."

"Not really--I –I finally get to speak to you Kurogane-sama! I'm… really glad."

There was no answer on Kurogane's part. Maybe he was still in shock that his sword was now talking to him. Then Ginryuu spoke again, "But…um…I guess you want me to be a sword again, right? I'll find a way master, don't wor--"

"I love you both ways."

Fye clenched his fist at the door.

"L-Love--master?! I-I'm really glad, but I want you to be happy. I'm sure you mean you love Fye-san?"

It was then that Fye realized that maybe Ginryuu wasn't so bad, but still his competition.

"No, I love you," Kurogane whispered. Fye heard the familiar sound of someone pinning someone else to the ground. (He had practiced doing so a lot.) It was followed quickly with a gasp of surprise from Ginryuu, "M-Master Kurogane--I love you but I want you to be happy, and I don't think I could truly make you happy!"

"You already have," Kurogane pointed out.

A muffled moan followed, and Fye heard clothes ruffling and so on.

"If this is--_ah_--if this is what m-master Kurog-_AH_! Master Kurogane w-wishes--_mn_--th-then I will g-gladly... please _there_! I…_oh_--I will gladly fulfill that w-wish."

Fye was about to explode and barge in, however…

"Fye-sama! Fye-sama! Hey!"

The man turned around to find a light purple, almost pink-haired, girl running up to him. She had a cute little outfit that instantly reminded him of his staff. Finally, he narrowed his eyes at the ceiling and murmured, "Fuck you Yuuko."

"Fye-sama! You gave me away?! How could you?!"

"I had to," Fye replied with a smile.

"But Fye! Fye-sama I _love_ you! I'm always here for you! Why give _me_ away?!"

"Because--is it okay if I call you Marie? I never properly named you. But Marie, we have to give up the thing we love the most," Fye answered with a fake smile.

His staff, now named Marie, looked shocked, then began to cry and cling to Fye, "Oh Fye! Let's get married! Use me again! Touch me Fye! Hold me in you hands and shake me around like you always do! Oh Fye! Do anything to me!"

Fye wiggled out of Marie's grasp, "Look, I'm busy right now."

"Fye," Marie whined and fell to her knees, hands frantically wiping away tears, "I thought you _loved_ me--and _not_ that Kurogane!"

"I love you in a different way than Kurogane," Fye mumbled, turning back to the door as a loud moan echoed from behind it, followed by another load moan of, "_Kurogane-sama!_"

"Fye-sama! See?! Kurogane's cheating on you! Wait… that sounded like Ginryuu? Is Ginryuu human now too?"

"Yeah, he's human alright. You and Ginryuu can talk to each other?"

Marie picked herself up and folded her arms, "Of course, but um… we don't get along very well. You all put the weapons so close together! It's annoying!"

Another door opened, Sakura waddled out, pausing to stare at Marie, "Who's this?"

"My staff, Marie," Fye answered.

"Oh really? Nice to see you, Miss Marie."

"It's cool seeing you too. You're so cute I'm a little envious, but not a lot," the staff declared.

"Okay," Sakura mumbled as she watched Kurogane stumble out of the room with a sleepy Ginryuu clinging to his back. "Had fun Kuro-wanko?" Fye asked.

"Um…what? I was… just going to feed…well Ginryuu's kind of… human now so I was--why is everyone over here--who are you?!" Kurogane stared at Marie.

"Fye's lover," Marie said a little too calmly. Fye immediately attempted to shake Marie off as she clung to him.

"She's my staff, Marie."

"It had a name?" Kurogane asked, adjusting Ginryuu as he slowly began to slip off his back. Marie stopped clinging to Fye and slapped Kurogane across the cheek, "I am _not_ an _it_!" Ginryuu instantly hopped off of Kurogane's back with shaky legs, "I-I do not appreciate anyone hurting Kurogane-sama!"

The two weapons stared at each other, fiery in their gazes. Fye remembered that Marie said she didn't get along well with Ginryuu.

"Ginryuu," Marie mumbled.

" Fye-san's staff," Ginryuu almost whispered.

"It's _Marie_ now!"

Kurogane took a hold of Ginryuu's hand and began to drag him away, "Come on, food then bath. We've gotten side-tracked."

"Y-Yes Kurogane-sama, I-I'm sorry," Ginryuu stuttered, almost tripping on his own lagging feet. There was silence until the two were out of sight. "Fuck this," Fye muttered.

"I think I'll go," Sakura mused, walking away to some other room full of useless things.

"Fye-sama, I'll get rid of that damn Ginryuu for you!" Marie shouted.

Then Fye thought of a new plan; get the weapons together!

-----------------------------------

_**A/N: I love this pairing so much. Of course, this will end very much how I don't want it to end. Any way, I wrote out most of this fic in a notebook, I just need to type it out. Not only is this crack sort of, but I'm also making fun of how some people write at times. XD I always wanted to. Seriously, some lemon fics make me laugh so hard because of their being too blunt or being way too descriptive… like even down to what's happening with the sock on the floor. I wonder if anyone is enjoying this secretly...**_


	4. A Picnic

**_A/N: How come most of the titles start with "A"? =A= _**

------------

Ginryuu was staring at Fye as Kurogane slept. It wasn't because he suddenly had feelings for Fye, it was because Fye was staring at him with wide, scary eyes, and a wide, scary smile. He wanted to flip over and hug Kurogane, but he didn't want to wake the man up. After what felt like hours, Fye finally left the room, making Ginryuu sigh with relief and close his eyes to drift off to sleep.

This didn't last long, for Fye entered the room again with Marie, who spoke _very_ loud, "Fye-sama! Fye-sama? Where are we going Fye-sama?" Fye shushed her, but she only took that as some sort of sexual go-ahead, "Fye-sama! Are you going to make love to me Fye-sama?!"

Kurogane woke up, "Fye, get your annoying wand out of here!"

"Wand?!" Marie yelled, which earned Fye a sigh. He face-palmed, then smiled his fake smile, "I thought maybe our weapons could learn to like each other! Before they became humans, there was no one in our group that had ill feelings towards anyone else here. They're going to have to learn how to live with each other whether they like it or not."

This was true; no one really hated each other in their group.

"No way," Marie huffed.

Ginryuu nestled into Kurogane's chest, "I'm tired, make them go away." It seemed that Ginryuu acted spoiled in the morning, and Kurogane didn't like spoiled people. "Get up you. At the moment I have no sympathy."

"Fye-san was staring at me, so I couldn't sleep," his blade pointed out.

Kurogane raised a brow at Fye.

"I couldn't help it, you two were so cute sleeping by each other," Fye lied his way around looking suspicious. Kurogane pecked Ginryuu on the cheek which elicited a hidden glare from Fye, "I'll let you sleep more later, but we need to do something about you and... um… Marie."

Ginryuu nodded and sat up, "Fye-san's staff Marie, I would like you to know, I-I am doing this for Kurogane-sama and not for you--w-whatever it is we're doing."

Fye clapped his hands together, "Right! We're going to have a picnic! Well…you two are. Everyone else will stay here."

The weapons stared at the beaming blonde, "I'll go make the food now. I want you two to dress your best! Hop to it!" The weapons looked to Kurogane to see if he approved of this absurd activity, or at least _they_ thought it was absurd. He simply shrugged and scratched his head.

"I-If this is the wish of Kurogane-sama, I-I will carry it out w-with the best of my ability!"

"As long as nothing weird happens then I'll do anything for Fye-sama!"

Fye only grinned and repeated, "Hop to it."

----------

The weapons were preparing for the planned picnic while Kurogane and Fye were in the kitchen. "Hand me the butter Kuro-chi." Kurogane obeyed, leaning over and stretching his arm across the counter for Fye to grab the dairy product. Before he brought his hand back, Fye grabbed his hand and pulled the man closer to him.

"We're going to watch them, just you and me, we'll watch them," Fye whispered. There was an evil glint in his eyes, one that screamed, "Master Plan afoot!" Kurogane paid it no mind and answered, "Fine."

----------

"I don't understand why you brought an umbrella, it's not even raining."

Marie twirled the parasol she decided to carry along with her, "It's to block out the sun and beat the crap out of you with."

Ginryuu sighed and muttered something about 'for Kurogane'. He stopped under a tree, "Here, we'll have the picnic here." It was interesting how his voice became cold and concentrated when he was alone with Marie, in contrast with his shy and stutter-filled voice while speaking to anyone else. He was used to Marie is all, and they had an intriguing history, the reason why they didn't quite get along.

Marie opened the picnic basket that Fye prepared and pulled out a red and white blanket. She wrapped it around herself and sat down in the damp grass.

"What are you doing?!" Ginryuu wrestled the blanket away from her and set it up how it was supposed to be set up.

"It's cold under the shade of this tree, and I'm sure Fye-sama packed that blanket for me!"

"Were you not complaining about the heat earlier?" The two sat on the blanket and looked around their area. It was resplendent; ducks were swimming in a nearby pond, the sky was serene, the sun gleaming, and there was a delicate breeze that caused the leaves on the trees to sway. An exquisite day indeed, however their moods and Marie's complaining killed the atmosphere. Ginryuu decided to take things out of the basket and place them on their blanket.

"I want that," Marie declared.

"There should be two of everything, so don't claim anything," the sword looked around for doubles of the food and found there was only one of everything.

"I want it. I don't want to share with you." Marie pouted.

"I never had to eat until this," Ginryuu gestured to his body. His point was swords didn't eat. "Get over it and pick what you want. If we want the same thing we'll fight over it," Marie suggested, picking up a sandwich.

Ginryuu grumbled and started taking things as well.

"I wanted that!" Marie yelled, attempting to snatch the apple Ginryuu picked up.

"Let go."

"No way! I want it!"

Ginryuu glared at Marie, "Let. Go." She obeyed, and sat in shock, looking as if she wanted to cry. Ginryuu tapped on the apple, and it split into two. Here," he murmured, handing her the other side of the apple. Marie stared at the slice of apple in her hand for a while, then asked, "How did you do that?"

"I'm still a sword at heart."

Marie smirked, "Thanks, now do that with every thing else and I'll stop being lazy and duplicate the halves."

"Why not the whole things?"

"Too lazy, too weak," Marie mused, cracking her fingers as she warmed up for the magic she was about to perform.

------------------

Kurogane and Fye sat hidden on a hill where the two weapons couldn't see them spying on them. "Look at how cute they are! Aren't our kids cute?" Fye asked, rubbing his cheek against Kurogane's. He shifted away from Fye, "Ginryuu's not my son and Marie isn't my daughter."

"Oh Kuro-pii, you're so cute too! This reminds me of us before your random love for Ginryuu."

Kurogane watched Ginryuu laugh as Marie messed up on a spell and made her half of a pie vanish. "I think I see what your plan was," he mumbled.

"Do you? You know I'm sure Ginryuu wouldn't mind if you got back with _me_. He said he wants you _happy_," Fye inched his hand onto Kurogane's clenched hand, "we can at point A again."

Kurogane fell silent, watching Marie wipe pie off of Ginryuu's mouth with a napkin.

"Kuro-chan?"

"I'm fine as I am."

Fye frowned, but didn't let go of Kurogane's hand, "Can I at least lean on you, like I used to?"

There was a pause, which was eventually filled with Kurogane's hesitant answer, and Fye leaned on the man he loved, as if it were the last time he would see him again.

* * *

"I hate this shit, it's like a date," Marie pointed out.

"A what?! Oh n-no it's not, because I'm with Kurogane-sama!"

Marie perked up for a second, "Oh right! I wanted to ask you something!"

"Yes Marie…?" Ginryuu mumbled as he stuffed bread in his mouth. "You and Kurogane together upsets Fye-sama very much. He's always planning some sort of crap to get together with Kuro-kid again. My question is, do you think this is a plan maybe?" Ginryuu swallowed his bread and looked around him in fear, "Why would Fye-san do that? I-I sense that Kurogane-sama is happy with me, a-and I only want Kurogane-sama to be happy whether I'm happy or not."

"I just want Fye-sama to love me and all he cares about is Kurogane!" Marie pouted again. "Do you…not care if he's…happy or not?" Ginryuu asked.

"I know he'll be happy with me!" Marie crossed her arms and stared at the empty plates. "If Kurogane-sama would be happier with Fye-san then I would gladly let it be so."

Marie looked up at Ginryuu, "Yeah but I'm in love! A girl knows what she wants and I'll make Fye-sama happy being with me!"

"I-I love Kurogane-sama, and since I love him, I will do anything in my power to make him happy, even if it means not being with him," Ginryuu explained. Fye's staff leaned on the tree they sat under and peered through the leaves to look at the sky, "You know… I think I want to try that philosophy, because I really am sick of seeing my dearest so heart broken."

Ginryuu stared at Marie, realizing that this possibly meant war. Did that make two against Kurogane's happiness? "Are you trying to ruin Kurogane-sama's happiness, Marie?" he asked.

She smiled warily at the blade, "If it comes in the way of Fye-sama's happiness then maybe. I'm now willing to sacrifice everyone's happiness, even my own, for the sake of Fye-sama's happiness."

Fuck.

--------------

_**A/N: I'm so slow. =A= I had this done like...before I even uploaded the last chapter. XD I'm a slow typist is all. This chapter was...it made me kind of chuckle when I wrote it. I'm a sucker for that generic cliche romantic stuff-- actually I really love THE CHASE. 3**** Ugh, this is a crack fic kinda sorta and it got so serious, ugh. I'll change that.**_


	5. Hard to Forget

This was a shock to me, a fatal blow to my heart. What was it to me that when Marie and I decided to head back home we spotted Kurogane-sama and Fye-san sleeping on a hill? It was a lot to me, but if it made Kurogane-sama happy then I should be okay. He swears to me up and down that they only fell asleep, and I believe him, not only because I have faith in him but also because nothing looked out of place and every scrap of clothes were still on them. Maybe that's what breaks my heart so much.

It looked as if they were happy there, sleeping side by side. They seemed like innocent little birds huddled together, like they used to seem like. They were beautiful again, and I swear they knew it. It makes me feel like I'm simply in the way of their newly found love, but I can't say that. I don't know if their in love again or not.

In the morning, I woke up to Fye-san not being there. However, I could smell his cooking and carefully, as not to wake Kurogane-sama, I shifted out of the blankets and headed to the kitchen. Fye-san was in there, as I had predicted, but so was Marie and Syaoran-kun. They heard me come in of course, because my stepping is still quite heavy. Imagine a sword bouncing on wood and there's the sound I make while walking. They gazed upon me then went back to whatever they were doing. Their silence scared me, so I tried to speak for a lighter atmosphere, "G-Good M-Morning," I hated the way I stuttered.

"Sup?" Marie mumbled as she passed Fye-san an egg.

"Good morning," Syaoran almost whispered. I decided to sit with him at the table, but he simply polished Hien, who must have been feeling quite pleasured at the moment. That's how polishing works, it's like a massage. Seeing Hien reminded me of Souhi. Souhi was Kurogane-sama's other sword, a cute one, truly. She was in the house somewhere, and I'd go look for her to have her speak to Kurogane-sama, but the last time I saw her we got into a little fight so to speak.

"Hey, um…you should m-massage Hien at the hilt," I suggested to the boy. He stared at me with question in his eyes, and then went back to what he was doing. Okay…

"Ah, good morning Ginryuu," Fye-san cooed after a painfully long silence. I wondered if he was mad at me.

"Good Morning," I replied, more silently than I wanted to.

"How do you like your eggs?" he asked, simply beaming. I couldn't help but think of him as suspicious. He had been so cold to me before, almost demonic, "I-I like my eggs scrambled? But I'll just skip food today. I'm still full from the picnic," I explained. I didn't really know what scrambled eggs were either; I just knew Kurogane ate that kind sometimes.

Fye-san stared at me, which very much frightened me, so I gazed at Hien again. "Right, the picnic," he started, "I guess you're right. If you get hungry, I'll make sure Kuro-pon shares his eggs with you." I blushed at the thought of Kurogane-sama and I sharing eggs, "That's n-not necessary!" I blurted out, and Fye-san simply smiled. There was something about this Fye-san that was familiar…

"I'm glad to see you're back to the old you," Syaoran muttered, "I think it suits you better." Fye shook his head, "If I was back to the old me I'd be dead." R5ight, he was back to the way he was before he began his relationship with Kurogane-sama. Now that I saw it this way, I felt horrible for allowing Kurogane-sama to fall in love with me, but then I reminded myself that I couldn't help someone falling in love with me, and this wasn't for myself, this was for Kurogane-sama's happiness--though I love being his object of adoration! He's happy yet I have the pleasure of being happy as well! Truly, we're happy together, but I'm starting to be aware of how unhappy it's making everyone else…

"I love Fye-sama no matter how he is!" Then there was Marie, who was also unhappy with Kurogane-sama and I because it made Fye-san unhappy, though right now, Fye-san barely seemed unhappy. I figured he was wearing a mask of some sort, and I do wonder if that cheery attitude was part of some plan, but I trusted Fye-san, not as much as much as Kurogane-sama, but I did trust him, it was just...what Marie told me at the picnic. He planned out things apparently.

"Good Marie, I'm glad to have a faithful little staff at my side," Fye chimed, overly exaggerating his cheery mood.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the little performance the two were making out of themselves unintentionally. All the fun stopped when we heard a door slide open, followed by somewhat heavy footsteps. It was Kurogane-sama! I came to that conclusion before I saw him, and before he came into the kitchen, Fye-san turned to Marie. He wasn't actually talking to her face, but I assumed she knew what he was talking about when he whispered, "I can do this." I waved to Kurogane-sama, "G-Good morning." I really didn't like my stuttering at all, but he replied to my greeting any way.

Fye-san turned to look Kurogane-sama in the eyes, "Good-! Good…" he seemed jittery all of a sudden.

"Morning Fye," Kurogane mumbled. Marie stared at the two.

"Yes! That! Morn! Oh! Morning! We aren't mourning the death of something are we? No!" Fye-san seemed so nervous; it was making me sort of shaky.

"Keep an eye on the eggs, Fye," Syaoran said pointedly.

"Right! Kuro-m-myuu… I made your favorite type of eggs because I remember you like those kind from when we--" Fye-san stopped speaking to gasp deeply. To my surprise, I watched a tear or two tumble down his cheeks.

"Fye-san!" I couldn't help but point it out to myself. A sword's habit I suppose. I was used to screaming out things and no one would hear me but nearby weapons. He wiped the wetness off of his cheek, looking upon me with wide, scared eyes. He quickly turned to Marie, "I-I can't--I can't do this!" Before anyone could ask what he was talking about, he darted for his room.

"Fye-sama! Gawd! Look at what you did loser! I stay up all night convincing Fye-sama that if he talks to you as if everything's normal, everything would be okay, and you go and wreck it with your loser aura!" Marie snapped at Kurogane-sama.

Syaoran left for Sakura's room with Hien without giving any of us a glance. Damn clone.

"Do something twit! I'm…I'm fresh out of ideas… I don't know how to make Fye-sama happy," Marie plopped down on a chair and cried into her arms on the table. I couldn't look Kurogane-sama in the eyes then, so I stared at Marie. I was out of ideas as well, lost all in all.

Kurogane-sama scratched his head until he finally sighed and said, "I'll go…check on him."

When I heard the door slide closed down the hall, I began to cry as well. I believe it was because--"Why the hell are _you_ crying?!" Marie asked.

"M-Marie, I feel like I want to die, I-I'm the cause of all this! If I wasn't here--if I wasn't here everything would have been less chaotic!" I explained, trying not to have my tears muffle me.

She shook her head, "What are you, an emotional wreck? Geez shut up, you're so annoying! I think the word for that is emo or something. Idiot." I blinked in shock. I was what?! "Kurogane took a higher liking to you at random. It's _his_ fault."

"I-If I wasn't here t-to have him take a higher liki--"

"Look Gin, if we keep getting all technical, we'll just end up blaming that higher up there thing."

I would usually laugh at this, but all I could manage was a dull coughing laugh, "You know, being a human makes this way worse, because now I have to speak and be heard."

Marie nodded, "But I'm glad I had the chance to be a human. I've always wanted to hug Fye-sama. I wouldn't mind staying a human forever; despite the fact that we can die now."

"We can die as weapons too Marie, though I guess it's…way harder to break us and easy to break humans."

"Fye-sama,"

"H-Huh?"

"I hope Fye-sama is alright."

I nodded, but I was more concerned with Kurogane-sama. He must have been in a ton of stress. Then suddenly, I felt that I should do something, and I knew exactly what to do.

* * *

_**A/N: Gosh Ginryuu, I hope you go back to being a sword so I won't have to hear you talk again. You too Marie. This chapter was waaaaay too serious.**_


	6. My Japanese

_**A/N: I was reading the guidelines again and noticed that writing lyrics is not allowed or something. I dunno. Hopefully nothing is wrong with this.**_

* * *

Fye cringed in the corner as Kurogane walked towards him. He was silent as he kneeled down beside him, and the blonde tried his best to hide his tears. "Fye, Fye come on and look at me," Kurogane demanded, pretty much picking up the man. Though he was turned to Kurogane, he managed to turn his head away. The larger man took hold of the smaller man's chin and turned his head so they could look at each other, eye to eye, his other hand grasping his arm.

_He said that he loved me never would go._

"What's the matter?" Kurogane asked.

_Oh oh_

"Kurogane…you," _Oh oh_ ", know what's the matter." Fye almost whispered, closing his eyes, still trying to hide his tears.

_Now I find I'm sitting here on my own._

"Fye, don't not look at me!"

_Oh oh, Oh oh_

The blonde shook his head, "No."

_Was it something I've said or done?_

"Kurogane, I want to know why."

_That made him pack his bags up and run?_

"Why what?"

_Could it be another he's found?_

"Why did you suddenly start to love Ginryuu? You know what this is causing all of us?!" Fye yelled, wiping tears from his eyes.

_It's breaking up the happy home._

"Well that's--" Fye cut Kurogane off, "Wasn't I perfect for you?! We did everything together!"

_Mister can you tell me where my love has gone?_

Kurogane stared at him, speechless. Fye took this silence to look over his appearance.

_He's a Japanese boy._

He wondered if people in Nihon did this all the time…breaking hearts.

_I woke up one morning and my love was gone._

"It's like you woke up one day and decided to hurt me," Fye--_oh my Japanese boy. Ooo I miss my Japanese boy_--after that weird gesture, which was blocked out by those lyrics, Fye hugged Kurogane close to him, crying uncontrollably.

"Fye?!" Kurogane shrieked. Skip lyrics. Fye could barely speak, but managed, "I just want to know why," in a coherent bellow.

_A word of explanation that's all. It would stop me climbing the wall. _

"Fye," Kurogane mumbled. Suddenly the door opened with Ginryuu at the entrance. Kurogane and Fye looked up at the blade who was looking as if he was about to break down in tears.

"Ginry--"

"Kurogane-sama, c-can I speak to y-you o-outside…please?"

Fye blinked up at Kurogane as a tear rolled down his cheek. He raised himself up as Fye let go of him, "What is it?"

_It's breaking up the happy home…_

_--------------_

_**A/N: This is my favorite chapter and secretly I'm making fun of the way people write songfics. XD Yeah, I've never written a song fic and had never planned on it until I decided to use one for comedic purposes here. The song is Japanese Boy by Aneka, and there's another version by Shanadoo, which is the version I used for this, which makes it more hilarious to me. XD**_


	7. Always

This had to be the most nerve-wracking thing I was about to do. At the sight of Kurogane-sama's face, I almost rethought my plan. My goodness, I needed him, but to tell you the truth, I'm not going anywhere. I live forever after all. That is, I live forever unless I'm broken, or since I'm human now, I'm pretty vulnerable, and that goes for my feelings as well. Kurogane-sama, I can't--No! I can't do this! I decided to forget the whole thing!

"Ginryuu…I'm guessing there's something wrong?" Wah! Kurogane-sama's voice assured me that I needed to get it over with. I needed to save him from unhappiness, though this would hurt me. I turned to Kurogane-sama with the most serious look on my face, a brave one at that. I inhaled heavily, then suddenly tears began to fall from my eyes. I didn't let this stop me!

"Kurogane-sama, I love you, but it has come to my attention that you indeed are not happy and I believe that Fye-san proves more sufficient!" I earned a bewildered stare from my dear--I take it back! No, Fye-san can manage without Kurogane-sama and I can't! I somehow found myself clinging to Kurogane-sama, who was still speechless.

Alright, yes. I was being selfish. I just wished that everyone could see that Kurogane-sama was happy with me, because I have noticed that Kurogane-sama becomes a bit unhappy when those around him are unhappy. In conclusion, it's best if I weren't in the mix. I let go of Kurogane-sama and bit my lips so I wouldn't take anything I said back.

Finally, my beloved spoke in that wonderful voice, "I'm sure you don't mean this," my goodness he was reading my mind, "but you're mistaken Ginryuu. I'm happy…with you." I blinked and checked my breathing, mostly because I knew he would say that, and if he didn't then I would instantly run away in shame because I didn't know my master well enough. "Kurogane-sama," I loved saying his name so much, "Kurogane-sama, I'll always be here with you. Always. I-I don't know if I'll be a human forever you see, and if I do turn into my former self, I know you'll be somewhat disappointed--"

"No, I won't."

"Will too. B-But that's not the main point, which is the fact that I'll always be here whatever form I'm in! And… I'll still love you, no matter how you feel, or who you're with. I just want you to be happy, a-and I know your road to happiness Kurogane-sama!" I gently shoved Kurogane-sama back into the room with Fye-san, even as he protested, I shouted, "Don't come back out until you two makeup! I love you!"


	8. Back to Normal

After Kurogane and Fye agreed on trying their relationship again, they stepped out of the room, Fye smiling again. The smile dulled as the two searched the room with their eyes for Ginryuu, and Marie in that case. They found them, but they were back in their weapon form.

Then there was a giant meteor, but that was in another world, where Sakura happened to be dwelling at that moment.

Any way, Kurogane indeed was somewhat disappointed with Ginryuu being a sword again, but it wasn't because he was no longer human, it was because he didn't get to say much to him before he was a weapon again. One thing was for sure; he would never look at Ginryuu the same way again, and he was debating whether or not to use him anymore since he now realized that he was more than just a sword, in his heart at least. More importantly, his sword had feelings, and with that, he took note that Ginryuu would probably _want_ to be used by him, especially now.

Fye had actually just gotten used to Marie's presence, and he wondered if Yuuko had been keeping a close eye on them and switched Marie back after he had began to very much enjoy her company. He wanted to hear more from his staff, but now all he could do was stare at the now solemn-looking weapon leaning on the table. He swore that he would make Marie happier and use her more.

They stared at their weapons then held them close to their chests. Fye spoke first, "Looks like we're in sync, Kuro-pon," the two of them seemed to lay their weapons down gently at the same time. "Hell no, you're just copying me!" Kurogane yelled, lifting Ginryuu again to throw Fye off. However, Fye lifted Marie as well and simply smiled. The actions repeated a couple of times until Fye set Marie down and poked Kurogane on the cheek, which caused a chase throughout the house.

The kitchen remained silent, though the rest of the house seemed like a chaotic rancor. Ginryuu and Marie were left lying on the table, temporarily forgotten, like dolls and toys. In the language of weapons Ginryuu spoke to Marie, "Well, it looks like everything's back to normal again."

"Yes," Marie started, "except us."

"Us? Well, it looks like we're going to have a lot of free time again, would you like to try once more?"

"No way! You were such a jerk last time!"

"Last time I spend my free time dating you, _for fun_. Bitch."

Marie laughed quite evilly, "Well I only dated _you_ for fun too, idiot."

"Fangirl cumdumpster."

"Pansy-ass manwhore."

Everything was back to normal again…except Mokona, who died somewhere along the line.

The End

_**AN: I hope you liked the super awesome crack fic. I'll write a serious Kurogin fic one day, but I don't like serious things so we'll see. This is not the best KuroGin fic in the world…it's just a tribute. "OH GOSH NO THERE'S MORE THAN ONE?!" Much love. A-Also I don't hate any of the characters by the way! D: Sorry if anything came off that way!  
**_


End file.
